


First Kiss

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: It would have been great if he'd had some kind of excuse.





	First Kiss

It would have been great if he'd had some kind of excuse. Any kind of excuse. Recent head injury, an old habit randomly popping back up, a need for luck, even some kind of bad set-up line from Durandal...

But nope. Just a regular if unusually quiet morning in perfect health, getting ready to clear out some tiny, understaffed Pfhor base Durandal had his eye on, and right before he stepped onto the teleport pad, the security officer kissed the tips of his gauntlets and blew the kiss off toward the ceiling. Which he'd never done before in his damn life, and the ceiling wasn't even where Durandal actually was.

Of course, the very instant the security officer materialized on the base, Durandal was on the comms. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"It was a kiss, wasn't it? You blew me a kiss."

He pulled out the assault rifle and checked the regrettably empty corridor. "Did not."

"Did too. I'm sending the recording to permanent storage and instant recall. Our first kiss."

"It doesn't count! I didn't mean to!"

"Then why did you do it?"

_I guess because I want to kiss you sometimes, you giant pain in the ass_ was absolutely, under no circumstances, ever going to leave the security officer's mouth, so he settled for, "Dunno."

"I'll get the truth out of you one way or another," Durandal said. "Sweetie."

"Oh, don't even fucking start."

 

**BONUS:**

Durandal hadn't been concentrating on the security officer's morning routine the way he usually did, being preoccupied with softening the garrison's defenses - the Pfhor still didn't seem to grasp the concept of antiorbital missiles, they made it too easy - but a flicker of something unusual flagged his attention. During the second that the security officer was a beam of teleporting particles, Durandal reviewed the visual feeds.

A pause before the security officer stepped onto the teleport pad. A slight turn away from it, a touch of his first two fingers to his mouth, and then a pursing of the lips as he blew on his fingers. A kiss, at least according to a few of the definitions Durandal was familiar with.

Oh, the instant the security officer materialized again, Durandal was going to have the best day of blackmail ever.

**Author's Note:**

> For a "100 words of first kisses" prompt, because I could not resist the challenge. :D Bonus provided by a prompt from a writing meme that I did on [my Dreamwidth](https://hokuton-punch.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
